degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/DamJ: The Wrath
OK I'M WRITING WIKI MEAN GIRLS OVER BREAK ~~ "What the fucking hell," Stripper Lizzy says as she glares at the cameramen. "I told you this fucking story was OVER!" She grabs Cheese's leash and heads out the door. MEANWHILE "Eyyy, did I mention I love you?" CJ says to Damian as he feeds baby Ash. Damian smiles at him. "I know." Delia the Shark growls from the back pool, obviously hearing something. "Oh god no, not another crazy ex!" CJ cries. He had already put up with three psycho exes and one crazy priestess who he now heard was a stripper. "It can't be another ex! I don't have any fight in me left to battle for anything." Damian frowns. He had given up his fighting ways. The battle with Dani had settled that. He had a child to live for now, and a husband to dominate. "Why does this always seem to happen to us? Why don't we just get normal lives like the rest of the couples in the wiki-verse?" CJ sighs. He ponders it for a moment. "Does this seem like a poorly written fanfiction to you?" Damian questions. "Weird, I was just thinking that," CJ answers. They share a kiss as they both know they were thinking what the other was. Suddenly, Delia the Shark lets out a menacing growl. The front door slams open to reveal Stripper Lizzy holding a pen and paper in her hand. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF FUCKING WRITING ABOUT THIS SHIT," She screams. She ties Cheese to a post and she starts conversing with Delia the Shark. Lizzy then proceeds to slap CJ. "EVERY FUCKING TIME. I ALWAYS WRITE ABOUT IT. WITH FANGIRLING COMES RESPONSIBILTY! I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT MY OTP AND ITS JUST GETTING TIRING!" Lizzy shouts. She breaks CJ's dish. "Man what the fuck! Why do you have it out for him and not me!" Damian growls. He pulls Lizzy's weave. Lizzy writes on her paper that Damian was oblivious to everything that was going on. Damian proceeds to walk out of the room and doesn't come back. "What did you do to him!" CJ cries. He was afraid his love had been possessed by the devil herself (which he had). "I control you. I write the fanfiction!" Lizzy demonically laughs. She writes CJ falls back into a chair, and he does. "You're the reason we are never happy!" CJ grits his teeth. He just wanted happiness with his husband and child. This crazy maniac wasn't allowing it to happy. He lunges for the pen and paper and tackles Lizzy in the process. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LUNATIC!" Lizzy yells. She bites his ear. "ARE YOU FUCKING MIKE TYSON?" CJ recoils. "NO I'M FUCKING NIALL HORAN!" Lizzy said. She was proud of her joke. She celebrated to long, as CJ ripped the pen out her hand. "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THE POWER WHICH YOU HAVE DONE!" Lizzy pleads. If CJ were to write on that paper, everything in the wiki-verse would cease to exist. Only Lizzy could write on it. "LIZZY DISAPPEARS INTO THIN AIR!" CJ writes on the paper. Lizzy starts to vanish. "YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!" Her echoes fade away. CJ runs to Damian. "It's over! We can be happy!" CJ laughs. He hugs Damian but he vanishes. "No! NOOOOOO!!!!" CJ cries. He drops to his knees and cradles Ash, who vanishes too. His sobs are unbearable now. Everything is disappearing around him. Soon, everything is just a black, endless void. CJ begs for everything to come back, he needs it. He needs Damian and Ash. His hands start to vanish. "Hot dog jesus...Please forgive me," CJ begs. A single tear rolls down his cheek as the last part of him ceases to exist too. ~~ 'THE END. ' Category:Blog posts